Thanks for not eating me
by Millazz
Summary: Made from 5 random words from a friend 3 The Cullen Clan goes iceskating, you can just guess what happens.. M for language.


**Thanks for not eating me**

You know those things, you absolutely do not want to do, but you absolutely must? This, was one of them. Iceskating on a fucking actual lake. It was such an idiotic thing to do for someone from Phoenix who had only seen real winter once. That's what I kept telling those stupid vampires. It wasn't meant for me to stand on two stupid sharp blades on the top of a stupid fucking lake in the middle of the coldest winter I had ever witnessed. Yes, it must have been easy for those fucking vampires with their super sharp insticts and balance and stuff. But I was not meant to move 2 inches with these hellbound killingmachines. It was not meant for me to even be here. I was ought to be sipping cocoa inside a warm hut. But nooo... lets go iceskating. I mimited Emmet inside my head.

I watched as my two brothers glided with the iceskates, they could have gone 100 mp/h if they wanted but they wanted to keep it 'natural'. Oh fuck you.. stupid... fangers. I cursed under my breath and all I could see was steam. I tried to move my left foot and almost managed to already lose my balance. This was just stupid and I resisted the urge to run for the hills. But I didn't want to look like a complete wussy. I had to even try. I, Bella Swan, was not meant for this but I had to give it a try so I took another step that was interrupted by Emmett's roaring laughter. I instantly froze in place and huffed.

"I bet you couldn't do this either when you were a human!" And his only response was to lift me up in the air from behind and start skating. "Put me down Emmett!" I was used to being bullied by him, but even I had to admit that pretending you could iceskate was cool.

"Are you sure you want to be on your own two feet? You're not scared of the big bad ice anymore?" His laughter shook my insides and made me giggle along. I felt like a princess as I floated across the sky with small snowflakes melting on my face.

"Fine! Take me for a ride, Emmett." From afar I could see the sunset as well as Jasper and Alice hugging while marveling at it's beauty. It was impossible to imagine that they had already seen it so many times I'd lose the count around thousand. Suddenly a snowball hit me in the back of my head and I realized I was standing on my own two feet. The one throwing it had been Edward, who immediately rushed over to me.

"I'm sorry, my love, did I hurt you?" His velvety voice asked me in great concern. Knowing it would make him sad if I told him the truth I just responded by shrugging.

"I'm fine." I rubbed the back of my head and flashed him a smile and I saw him grin before he flashed away to start a snowfight with his and mine soon-to-be brother. My main goal was to take a few steady steps with these monstrous iceskates I had been given. They were new, there was no doubt in that. I lightly lifted my left foot up from the ice and took a shaky step forward. I quickly repeated it, silently cursing whatever gods there were. Even the hindu ones. I closed my eyes and let my foot slide forward. This is how it was done, right? And then I felt an icecold hand in my own and to my surprise it was the most distant one to me of the Cullen clan.

"You, trying to skate all alone?" Jasper's southern accent pushed past the mask he usually held up pretty well. He shook his head indisbelief. "What, you have a deathwish or something?" I tried to pretend I was hurt by his unexistant belief in my abilities to skate as he smirked.

"For all you know, I might be doing this every winter"

"Yeah, probably since there is oh so much snow where you come from" He began skating backwards infront of me and took my both hands in his. "I know you, phoenix, its not up your area of expertice."

"Fine, I might not be a master but at least I'm trying!" He pulled me towards himself and I involentarily skated towards him and we fell in silence.

"When I was a human I had never been iceskating before, Emmett taught me." He said after a while, looking away from me and at the boys that were still trying to hit eachother with snowballs. It wasn't easy to hit someone who was moving so fast.

"I'm scared I'm gonna fall and crack my head." I confessed and started searching for an eyecontact.

"You won't" He assured me simply and gave me a slightly amused smile. "I'm sure of that." He let go of my hands and glided further away from me, leaving me on my own two feet. "Come" He crooked both of his fingers at me and made a small dance on top of the skates. I felt like I was finally creating somewhat of an image of Jasper. Like we were... bonding or something. It was weird, but in a good way.

I took a few steady steps towards the southern vampire but then all of a sudden my blade got stuck in something and i started falling forwards. All I can remember is that I though. "Shit, I'm gonna break something" And what just felt like moments later I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a bright light.

"Rise and shine" I heard a familiar voice of Carlisle make love to my ears. God, I could have orgasmed at that shit. "Feeling better?" He brushed my hair off my face with his silky smooth hands. I just managed to open my mouth and probably looked like a drowning fish. I wanted to hit my head against a brick wall or something. My head... FUCK. A sharp pain in my forehead reminded me of the reason I was here.

"How bad is it?" I touched my nose and immediately knew it was broken, again. Just... great. I'm gonna look so fabulous for two whole weeks wearing a bandaid over the bump. Luckily I had been through this already few times before.

"It's going to heal up just fine. Jasper is pretty beaten up about it though, you should ask him over at some point." His oaky eyes looked straight at me and my legs felt like pasta. Yea... I couldn't have come up with a better way to say it. I was probably high from painkillers, for me to feel this way was innapropriate, since I had agreed to marry his son.

"He doesn't need to feel like that, I did this to myself, again. I can't stay up on those monstrous blades, they're like... giving candy to someone on a diet. It's just not gonna end well." I smiled slightly but immediately frowned as another wave of sharp pain hit me. "Anything else broken besides my nose?"

"Not this time, but you have a slight concussion so what I'm going to do is keep you here under observation for the night." I groaned and dropped my head against the pillow. Just great.

"Bella?" The southern accent sounded from my bedside on the right.

"Heyy, how you doing?" I asked with my eyes closed but turned my head towards him.

"I'm so sorry, look, I didn't mean for anything to happen. I just wanted you to try it out yourself." I nodded to him, holding out my hand.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Like I told Carlisle here, it's like giving pills to an addict. They can't help thelselves-" Carlisle laughed and shook his head whispering something that sounded like That's not what she said. I grunted and grabbed Jasper's hand. "It was nice though, to take two steps, you know" His laughter sounded somewhat uneasy.

"I gotta go, Bella. I have to hunt. You look like... yea... a mess." I realized it must have been hard for him to help me, since my nose must have bled like crazy. He started to make his exit.

"Hey, Jazz" He turned to me as I opened my eyes and looked into his, staring at me almost black. "Thanks for not eating me"


End file.
